


In this life and another

by Error404_Redacted



Category: George - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Oops, Rejection, Sad, Two Endings, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, beta reads? no, dreamnotfound, hi brooke ily, i made this because im sad, im just not having it, irl shipping, mmgc love yall too, oh god its so bad, or not rejection?, rip your eyes after reading this, two parts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404_Redacted/pseuds/Error404_Redacted
Summary: a very short one shot with 2 possible endings. (reading them both makes more sense)Dream has something to confess
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. in this life

**Author's Note:**

> yeah well i made this in 20 minutes and didn't edit

Dream paced back and forth in his room. If he didn’t tell George how he felt today he thought he never would. He took a deep breath and thought of everything he wanted to say to him. He picked up his phone and called him. He knew George would answer, he always answered. 

“Hello?” George mumbled from the other end of the phone. 

“Uh hi George, were you sleeping? I didn’t mean to bother you. I can call back later,” Dream started to ramble off. He didn’t want George to think he was clingy or annoying. 

“No Dream it’s fine. Is everything okay?” George’s voice spoke more clearly this time. 

“Oh uh sorta, I have to talk to you about something,” Dream sat down only to get back up immediately needing to work out his nerves by walking around. 

“Okay, I’m listening,” George shuffled around to sit up the sound of it playing through the speaker on Dream’s phone. 

“Well it’s just that what I’m about to say is a bit, well it’s just not something I think you were expecting,” Dream told him, he was trying to stall. He picked up the pencil from his desk and started fidgeting with it while he waited for George to say something. 

“What can I do to make it easier for you to tell me?” George asked softly. 

Dream melted. George was always so patient with him and he would be forever grateful, “That honestly was enough,” He paused to take a deep breath and started telling George everything, “George I know we have been friends for quite a while and I know that it might be weird to hear but I like you,” He sat down and held the pencil still. 

George sat in silence on the other end of the line, he didn’t know what to say. 

“I know you didn’t even know I liked guys but honestly I didn’t even know really until I met you. You awakened something in me George and I don’t know how to put it out,”. When George didn’t say anything again Dream continued, “I was going to tell you last week but then I chickened out and so today I just decided I have to and wow it was a lot easier than I thought. George”.

“Why?” George whispered. He sounded like he was in pain. 

“Oh, well I don’t know. You are always there for me when I need you and you are so kind to me. I know all the jokes I make can’t be that funny but you always laugh at them. Your smile also gets me every-” Dream is cut off by George. 

“No. Not why do you like me. Why would you tell me?” George sounded like he was crying. 

“What?” Dream felt his heart sink. He didn’t understand what George meant. What did he mean by ‘why would you tell me’. It made no sense to him. Without realizing Dream snapped the pencil in his hand. 

“Dream you’re my best friend and I care about you so I’m going to ask you to stop. I can’t do this with you. There was a time where maybe I could’ve but I can’t. Not when so many people are looking at you and me. Not when there is an entire fucking ocean in between us,” The pain in George’s voice was clear to Dream. 

“But what if there wasn’t. What if we-” Dream started only to be cut off by George again. 

“Dream please, it’s only going to hurt more” George was audibly crying now. 

“I’m sorry, you’re right,” Dream felt a tear slide down his face. He didn’t say anything else. He didn’t know what else he could possibly say. He knew it would be a risk telling George but he really thought George felt the same. All the jokes they made felt so real. Every time he called George for help with something he always answered and talked him down. 

“I’m sorry too, Dream.” George whispered through tears. 

They both sat in silence not hanging up. They listened to each other's small breaths and the occasional sniffle for 10 minutes until George let out a long sigh. 

“Dream I should go,” George told him. 

“Okay, Goodbye George,” Dream stopped himself from sobbing. 

“Goodbye Dream,” George whispered quietly, “Maybe in another life,” He said and hung up. 

Dream slid down the wall leaning on it entirely for support. He let everything hit him and he shook with painful sobs. Somehow when George said goodbye Dream knew it meant goodbye for good. He didn’t blame him for it. How could he have been so stupid? He shouldn’t have told George anything. So he sat there for hours wishing he could take back every word he said to George. His mind playing over George’s last words to him over and over and over again. 

In another life…

In another life…

In another life...


	2. in another life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in a world where things aren't so difficult.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahahahahaha cringey happy

Dream paced back and forth in his room. If he didn’t tell George how he felt today he thought he never would. He took a deep breath and thought of everything he wanted to say to him. He picked up his phone and called him. He knew George would answer, he always answered. 

“Hello?” George mumbled from the other end of the phone. 

“Uh hi George, were you sleeping? I didn’t mean to bother you. I can call back later,” Dream started to ramble off. He didn’t want George to think he was clingy or annoying. 

“No Dream it’s fine. Is everything okay?” George’s voice spoke more clearly this time. 

“Oh uh sorta, I have to talk to you about something,” Dream sat down only to get back up immediately needing to work out his nerves by walking around. 

“Okay, I’m listening,” George shuffled around to sit up the sound of it playing through the speaker on Dream’s phone. 

“Well it’s just that what I’m about to say is a bit, well it’s just not something I think you were expecting,” Dream told him, he was trying to stall. He picked up the pencil from his desk and started fidgeting with it while he waited for George to say something. 

“What can I do to make it easier for you to tell me?” George asked softly. 

Dream melted. George was always so patient with him and he would be forever grateful, “That honestly was enough,” He paused to take a deep breath and started telling George everything, “George I know we have been friends for quite a while and I know that it might be weird to hear but I like you,” He sat down and held the pencil still. 

George sat on the other end of the phone smiling. He didn’t even know what to say to Dream. 

“I know you didn’t even know I liked guys but honestly I didn’t even know really until I met you. You awakened something in me George and I don’t know how to put it out,” Dream exhaled smiling.

“Dream I don’t know what to say,” George laughed a little. 

“Oh god I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said anything,” Dream groaned. A pit of regret grew in his stomach. 

“No! Dream no it’s not like that, I just don’t know what to say because you said it so beautifully. What was it ‘you awakened something in me and I cant put it out’ or something like that. How can I say anything as beautiful as that?” George laughed to himself again. 

“I’m confused,” Dream didn’t get why George was laughing. He walked to his desk and drew a small question mark on a piece of paper to distract himself. 

“You’re such an idiot,” George laughed again. 

“Why are you laughing?” Dream said smiling at the sound of George’s laugh.

“I like you too,” George smiled so brightly Dream could hear it in his voice. 

“Oh,” Dream processed for a moment, “Wait George?” Dream asked. 

“Dream,” George answered him. 

“What you just said was beautiful to me, even if it wasn’t as good as my masterpiece,” Dream teased. 

“Oh shut up,” George laughed. He too had thought about telling Dream how he felt today, “So what now?”

“Now we just go with it,” Dream smiled so bright his face hurt. Suddenly he isn’t sure why he was so worried about telling him. It was easy after all. 

“Well for now I have to go get some more sleep,” George yawned, “But I’ll call you in the morning okay?” 

“Okay, talk to you in the morning. Goodbye George,” Dream drew a small heart on the paper on his desk and his cheeks turned pink. 

“Goodbye Dream,” George whispered. He didn’t say anything else, he didn’t need to. He simply hung up and tried to sleep. 

Dream slid down his wall like they do in movies after first dates and smiled. He was so goddamn lucky. He didn’t know what he thought was going to happen but he never would have imagined that would have happened. He doesn’t know what’s going to happen next for them but he doesn’t need to know. He can already tell that things are going to be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ew cringey happy

**Author's Note:**

> why is dream just a golden retriever boy in this


End file.
